


All The Best Things

by Prentice



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Puns, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mild Feminization, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: In a world where Mina never existed and Johnathan gave into his darker urges, Dracula found his perfect bride.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 512





	All The Best Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of a private Discord Valentine's Day Exchange but the fan artist I was paired with had to pull out early and no one else on the server was able to be a pinch-hitter due to time constraints (sadness!) so I decided to post it early. So with that spirit in mind...
> 
> Happy (Early!) Valentines to all! 
> 
> As always, check the tags. I'm not your mum, your bff, or your therapist and your reading habits are your responsibility so be informed and empowered and have fun!

“There you are, my little bride.”

Head lifting, Johnathan blinked, blood trickling out the corner of his mouth as the body in his arms twitched. They always did, he’d found out quickly; a discomfiting little twinge of excitement stirring hungrily in his belly as the blood continued to flow freely from his victim’s neck. He was almost tempted to lick it, teeth aching inside his mouth, but he forced himself to resist.

He wasn’t a mindless animal, after all.

At least, he wasn’t anymore.

“Messy little minx,” Dracula – Vlad, Johnathan corrected mentally, the name still as foreign in his thoughts as it was on his tongue – tsked amusedly from the open doorway, arms crossing loosely in front of his chest as he leaned casually against the door frame.

Blinking again, Johnathan flushed, the newly borrowed blood painting his cheeks a pretty crimson as he dropped the body onto the floor. The girl – and she was a girl, no matter how newly married the poor thing had been – thumped hard against the woodwork, skull smacking dully against the bed frame. Her rumpled night dress fluttered as her corpse settled against the floor.

“I was hungry,” Jonathan defended, tongue flicking out the corner of his mouth as his hands dug hastily through his pockets, searching for his handkerchief. “You said you were going to feed me. It’s been days.”

“Oh, darling,” Vlad murmured, abruptly materializing right beside him, long fingers sliding along Johnathan’s cheek until he was cradling the side of his face. “Allow me.”

Sighing, Johnathan’s head tilted, eyelids fluttering as a cool tongue and mouth tenderly licked and sucked away the accidental spill on his skin; useless breath catching in his lungs at a particularly loving and lingering lave to the corner of his mouth. God forgive him for his weaknesses, but he did love it when Vlad did that. It made his entire body tingle, stomach clenching hotly with the rush of fresh blood singing through his veins.

Pulling back carefully, Vlad smirked down at him, thumb gently stroking away the moisture his attentions had left behind on Jonathan’s skin as he studied his face.

“Waste not, want not, eh, Johnny?” He asked softly, smirk widening when Johnathan’s fading flush returned, lips parting just enough to see the jagged outline of his too sharp teeth. “Don’t be embarrassed, darling. I had planned to feed you this evening. A celebratory dinner, of sorts, but I suppose a small snack won’t have harmed anything.”

Flush darkening, Johnathan shrugged, head ducking bashfully as he shifted on his feet, the dead girl’s leg bumping against his shoes as he pressed closer to the other man’s frame.

“I was hungry,” he said again, because he had been; the terrible fever of thirst pulling him from his not-quite-slumber like a wild animal searching for sustenance after a long harsh winter. Teeth bared and eyes black, he’d snatched the girl from the hallway before she could nary make a sound. Her startled gasp muffled beneath his hand as he’d crushed her body to him, the finesse of other times fading as he’d simply sunk his teeth in, animalistic snarl muted against her delicate skin.

Eyes curious, he looked back up at Vlad. “Celebratory dinner?”

“Mm, yes, my lovely Johnny Blue Eyes,” he answered, nose bumping affectionately against Johnathan’s own as he pulled him in close, arms wrapping around him until they were pressed together comfortably. “We’ll be arriving on English shores in just a few days’ time. Plenty of time to have a more substantial meal before we start our honeymoon.”

“Really?” Johnathan asked, excitedly perking up at the news.

Eyes glinting, Vlad gazed down at him affectionately. “I think you might enjoy your fellow Englishman, seeing as you already enjoyed his wife. And perhaps also his lover too, if you’re still peckish afterward.”

“What about you?” Johnathan asked, fingers flexing excitedly against Vlad’s shirt front, fingernails – sharper now than they ever were before – catching against the fabric and piercing small near-invisible holes in the cloth. “Aren’t you – won’t you be joining me?”

“Of course, darling,” Vlad assured easily, fingers curling around Johnathan's own so he could tug them gently toward his mouth, lips brushing tenderly over his knuckles. “I would never force my beautiful bride to eat alone, especially not on such a special occasion. Though I do believe my tastes run a bit more,” pausing, Vlad’s white teeth flashed down at him over his knuckles, eyes sparkling with humor, “rich than yours.”

Nose wrinkling, Johnathan's eyes rolled at the terrible pun. The man’s humor really did leave something to be desired sometimes. “I think you’ve played with the Grand Duchess more than enough this journey. The poor woman will likely be relieved it’s finally over.”

“Don’t be jealous, darling,” Vlad teased impishly, teeth nipping lightly over his fingers. “You know you’re the only one for me. She was just a –”

“Experiment?” Johnathan interrupted dryly, eyebrows rising pointedly as he tugged his fingers out of the man’s grasp and took a small step back. Not that he was upset, really. He'd long accepted how he'd come to find himself at the man’s side. 

“Don’t be cross, Johnny,” Vlad countered cheerfully, wide palms settling on Johnathan’s hips. He pulled them together playfully once more, body molding itself perfectly and possessively against his frame. “A man must have a hobby, after all; and anyway, were it not for my experiments, we would have never found our way to each other. Truly, it was fate.”

“Fate? Is that what we’re calling it now?” Johnathan asked tartly, hands settling on Vlad’s shoulders as the man started to rock their bodies slowly together; the low pull of arousal flaring hotly in his belly. “I thought we called it something different.”

“Perhaps,” Vlad agreed magnanimously, fingers plucking at Johnathan’s rumpled button down. “Or perhaps not. Destiny can be tricky for all of us.”

“Tricky?” Jonathan scoffed, hips rocking slightly faster. “I really don’t think –”

“Hush now, darling,” Vlad cut in absently, fingers pulling at the buttons on Johnathan’s waistband. “No starting pointless arguments so close to our honeymoon. We both know you aren’t really upset.”

“Do we?” Johnathan asked rhetorically, hips rocking harder into Vlad’s touch. It was delightfully distractingly firm. The man’s skilled fingers making quick and easy work of his pleated and pressed trousers. “Vlad…”

“Johnny,” Vlad murmured, hand sliding beneath his underclothes, roughly calloused fingers curling greedily around his rapidly hardening sex. “We have a few hours yet before sunrise, my darling. Perhaps we should use them wisely.”

“I thought you wanted to celebrate,” Johnathan gasped, hips jerking helplessly in his grasp. “You said –”

“I say a lot of things, darling,” Vlad muttered, head-turning so he could nose at Johnathan’s cheek, hand moving expertly over his cock, quickly working him towards full hardness with a sweet, easy, familiar twist of his wrist. “Don’t worry,” he continued, lips starting to press soft kisses against his skin. “They’ll keep. After all, it’s not as though they have anywhere they can go…”

Huffing, Johnathan shuddered, fingers curling hard against Vlad’s shoulders; the distinct sound of fabric shredding beneath his fingernails just barely noticed as he swayed.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered feebly, fingers clenching tightly to the now-ruined clothing. His cock throbbed hotly, achingly, in the man’s grip, toes curling in his shoes as he bumped clumsily against the dead girl’s forgotten body. “I’m – Vlad – I’m already – ”

“I’ve got you, darling,” Vlad soothed, voice a low dark rumble as his freehand rubbed soothingly against Johnathan’s hip. “My beautiful blue-eyed boy.” Thumb playing over Johnathan’s leaking cockhead, he growled happily: “My Bride.”

Whining, Johnathan’s eyes squeezed shut, hips working desperately as his forehead dropped onto Vlad’s shoulder. He was already so close; the other man’s touch sending off a spiderweb of ecstasy through his system. God – _God_ – he was so _close_.

He could almost taste it, stomach clenching and balls aching; the sweet painful pull of Vlad’s rough touch working him closer with every small demanding twist of his thumb and fingers.

“Vlad,” Johnathan whimpered, body trembling. “Vlad. I’m – please, I’m – I need – ”

“I know,” Vlad rumbled, fist squeezing tighter around his cock, thumb pressing painfully, deliciously, against the sensitive underside of his cockhead. His lips pressed against the shell of Johnathan’s ear. “Give it to me, Johnny. Show me how much you love me.”

Gasping, Johnathan came instantly, body shaking in Vlad’s arms as he coated them both with his spend. A delicious, animalistic growl of satisfaction thundering in his ear as Vlad worked him all the way through the lingering aftershocks. Cock twitching and jumping and…

“Beautiful boy,” Vlad praised gently once it was over, Johnathan slumping slightly in his arms. Cool lips pressed tenderly against his temple as his cock was stroked once more before being carefully released. “My Johnny.”

Panting, Johnathan’s eyes opened, lips opening around a whimper as he watched Vlad lift his come-covered digits to his mouth and begin to lick them clean. Sharp teeth flashing as his tongue lapped hungrily over Johnathan’s spend. His crimson eyes all but glowing when he finally grinned down at him, hand completely clean.

“You taste divine, darling,” he purred teasingly, clean fingers fluttering in the air before coming down to touch the side of Johnathan’s face. “As you always do.” Leaning down, he placed a long, lingering kiss on Johnathan’s mouth, tongue flicking hungrily between his lips before his teeth bit gently at his bottom lip.

“What about you?” Johnathan rasped when they eventually parted, the sweet lingering lassitude of his release making him feel strangely buoyed; the hunger that had been clawing at him not long ago a vivid but distant memory. “Do you want me to…?”

“Oh, Johnny,” Vlad breathed, charmed amusement dripping from his tone. “You don’t really think I’m done with you yet, do you? After all,” eyes darkening, his nails dug slightly into Johnathan’s face, the razor-like claws not even breaking the skin, “you know my appetites better than anyone.”

Shivering in renewed excitement, Johnathan flushed prettily once again, the burrowed blood from his victim buzzing eagerly in his veins as he pulled his face from his lover’s grip. “Shall we eat first, then? I have a feeling I’ll need my strength.”

Lips twitching, Vlad chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners in delight. “Yes, greedy little minx. We shall eat first. Now, put yourself to rights, my blue-eyed bride, and let us go back to our cabin. We both seem to be in dire need of a change of clothing.”

Sighing happily, Johnathan swiftly complied, pale fingers making simple work of his rumpled trousers and badly wrinkled shirt. The small smattering of messy bloodstains decorating the disheveled fabric hardly mattering as he buttoned up his coat. “Oh,” he said as he finished, one hand gesturing vaguely to the dead girl at their feet. “What about…?”

“Leave it, darling,” Vlad replied easily, hand lifting to offer Johnathan a surprisingly gentlemanly sort of assistance as he helped him step carefully over the corpse’s legs. “I’ll throw it overboard with all the rest once we’ve had our dinner.”

“Are you sure?” Johnathan couldn’t help but ask, a twinge of remorse running through him. After all, it wasn’t fair for Vlad to do all the heavy lifting in their relationship, especially when this was a mess of his own making. “I could help.”

“Nonsense,” Vlad retorted firmly, hand settling on the small of Johnathan’s back as he gently steered him towards the still-open doorway. “What kind of husband would I be if I allowed my bride to do the dirty work? And anyway,” eyes flashing mischievously towards him, Vlad smirked, “I fully expect to be repaid for all my hard work.”

Snorting softly, Johnathan couldn’t help but smile, head shaking at the man’s audacity as he stepped out into the empty hallway. Fingers still tugging at his clothing as he turned to throw an arch look over his shoulder. “And they say romance is dead.”

“Oh, Johnny,” Vlad murmured, long fingers of darkness eagerly creeping down the hallway as he quietly shut the door behind them, his arms sliding around Johnathan’s waist as a rush of cold and wind slithered beneath their clothing, carrying them towards their cabin. “Don’t you know that all the best things are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any lingering tense or grammar issues!


End file.
